Payback
Ferb: You know he deserves it. Phineas: I don't believe in revenge. Isabella: Whatcha doin'? Phineas: Ferb wants to get revenge on Connor but I don't believe getting revenge is the answer. Isabella: It is. Ferb: But how do we? Isabella: Connor said when he has to puke it is very uncomfortable. Ferb: Tilt-A-Whirls make people puke. Isabella: Phineas, I know what you're gonna do today. Phineas: Not to change the subject but where's Perry? (Perry jumps over the fence and into his lair covered in roses) Major Monogram: Ah Agent P, is it Valentine's Day Carl? Carl: No sir. Major Monogram: Ah well Agent P giant balls, a spinning pole, a giant rope, and rafts have been showing up at Doofenshmirtz's, please find out what's going on. Connor: Hey guys! Isabella: You got a lot of nerve coming here. Connor: In a way coming here benefits me. Phineas: Why? Connor: My parents argue 18 hours a day. Ferb: Why? Connor: I think they might hate each other. Isabella: You're insane. Connor: I know but if it weren't for my parents I'd be at my house talking to Celeste. Phineas: Who is she? Connor: One of my close friends. Isabella: Well this benefits me for my Fireside Girls sash. Connor: Why, is it for a Puking From Great Heights patch? Isabella: It's called the Revoltion From Unreachable Points patch. Connor: (sarcastically) Funny. Isabella: I'm not joking. Connor: I'm pretty sure you are. Isabella: Look here. (pulls out book) Connor: So there is. Irving: Hey guys, girls, Connor. Connor: I don't take comments like that to any offense. Voice: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorparated! (Perry jumps in and a perfectly fitting metal casing falls on him) Doofenshmirtz: Ah, Perry the Platypus! I was watching Swipeout last night and thought I should turn the park in to a Swipeout field and so only I can use it I invented the Climbinator! (shows a rope and gravelling hook) Doofenshmirtz: And to ensure nothing gets in the way the Pulverizinator: it'll pulverize anything! (Perry tries to break out but is trapped) Phineas: So our Tilt a Whirl works through- Connor: I know how it works. Isabella: Someone's upset. Candace: Stacy, you know the new neighbors. Stacy: The Calderons? Candace: Yeah one helped me bust Phineas and Ferb yesterday. Stacy: How? Candace: He taught me just to wait for my mom instead of forcing her. Stacy: SO wanna go to the mall... Candace: After the best day of my life nothing would be better. Connor: What's your problem with me Isabella? Isabella: What you did yesterday. Connor: I apologized and in my defense you guys were laughing at me. Isabella: We were laughing at something Phineas said earlier. Connor: Oh then why did you laugh at me for Buford's physical attacks? Isabella: That's unexplainable. (pukes) Connor: This was just made to make me vomit. Isabella: No. Connor: I can tell you are lying. Isabella: How? Connor: A. You just admitted it, B. It's a long story and C. I cant vomit. Doofenshmirtz: And- (fires and hits a tree) Danville Citizen: I wonder how much longer this tree will stand. (tree explodes) (Perry gets the trap off and it hits Doofenshmirtz's eyes) Doofenshmirtz: Ow! Phineas: So was it fun? Everyone: Yes! Isabella: I earned my patch. COnnor: It's real? Isabella: Yeah. Connor: That's weird on new levels. Phineas: Connor have you always had that accent? Connor: Yeah, it's from Argentina. Ferb: You're from Argentina? Connor: No, my dad and my mom's family is from Germany I'm from a weird town. Irving: Explains your attitude from head to toe. Connor: That made no sense. (screen switches to Linda) Linda: Wow, no call from Candace, oh well. (screen switches back) Isabella: Your attitude is getting to us. Connor: Trust me the people from my town are meaner. Isabella: Than you? Connor: (sarcasticaly) No, Atilla the Hun. Doofenshmirtz: Hey, I can't see! (fires and hits part of the Tilt a Whirl) Very clever but the is still intact! (fires and deflects off mirror and hit the Pulverizinator) Curse you Perry the Platypus! (Perry swingsdown taking the rest of the Tilt a Whirl breaking the roof) Doofenshmirtz: Ow! Phineas: I'm stating to take a dislike to Connor. Isabella: Ditto. Ferb: Hey Perry. Linda: How was your day? Phineas: Not great. Linda: Sorry to hear that, want some pie? Phineas: Sure, want some Isabella? Isabella: Totally! Trivia *This episode starts the Connor-Phineas Conflict *Swipeout is a parody of Wipeout *Perry shouldn't have been able to escape Category:Fanon Works Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Dialogue Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Linda Category:Dr. Doofenshmirtz Category:Perry the Platypus